This invention relates to a booster seat which can be placed on an adult-sized chair and can be used by a child during eating, playing, or other activities.
A booster seat generally has a seat portion, two side portions which are located on opposite sides of the seat, a back portion, and a tray. It can be placed directly on the floor, attached to a chair, and used with or without the tray during playing and eating activities. In some instances, the seat, sides and back are rigidly connected together but, for convenient storage and transportation, some booster seats are collapsible to varying degrees. In one case, the back is pivotally attached to the sides so it can swing from a vertical position to a horizontal position where the back will lie beneath a tray which is fixed to the arms. In another product, the sides are connected to the back by vertical pivots, and the seat is a removable cushion. For storage and transportation purposes, the seat cushion is laid parallel against the back, and the sides are pivoted inwardly so that the seat is housed between the back and the inwardly-pivoted sides.
In still another prior art collapsible booster seat, the back is connected to the sides by aligned transverse pivots which permit the back to swing from a vertical normal use position to a horizontal position where it is located between the sides. In this device, the longitudinal edges of the seat are slidably mounted in longitudinally extending slots on the inboard sides of the arms. Multiple slots are provided to provide for varying seat heights. The lower end of the back has a hand hole which provides a handle for convenient carrying. To collapse this booster seat, the back is pivoted from its upright vertical position to a horizontal position where it lies between the sides and against the seat.
The present invention utilizes a different collapsing principle from the prior art devices described in the preceding paragraphs. It provides for a very compact collapsed structure which is conveniently stored, transported, and restored to its normal use position.
The invention may take many forms, only a preferred example of which is described in the following specification.